Shadow On the Moon
by SaphireNight
Summary: What would have changed if Sirius had a younger sister? Marauder-era Hogwarts better prepare for a bizarre seven years, as Raven Black arrives on the scene. A tale of a different hero against Old Moldy-shorts.


**Author's Note:**

**Okay, first of all, this is NOT my story. I want to make that very clear. NOT. MY. STORY. It belongs to my very best friend, who not only does not have an account on here, but also does not have access to internet, so even if she did, she still couldn't post it. So I am being the most wonderful best friend ever and posting it for her. Second of all, my disclaimer. As much as I wished I owned the Harry Potter world (Oh, who am I kidding! I'd settle for just owning Draco Malfoy), I don't. It's J. K. Rowling's possession. Anything you don't recognize is probably my bff's. Meaning, I OWN NOTHING! I'm just the person with an account. So, enjoy the story. **

**Chapter One**

"Gryffindor!"

I hear that and I sigh in relief. I would much rather spend six years with Sirius than seven with Regulus.

My name is Raven Cassia Black, and I am a witch. I am eleven years old and today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My parents are Walburga and Orion Black, of the Evil and Most Crazy House of Black.

Just kidding.

I mean, they _are _evil, paranoid, crazy gits but as long as I marry into a 'respectable' pureblood family (A.K.A. one of my cousins), I'm allowed to be 'good'.

My brother and our friends; James, Peter, and Remus, all scoot over to make room for me between Sirius and Remus. I wave at our friend Severus from across the room, and he smiles and waves back.

I'm glad I warned my brother to be nice to him. He turned out to be pretty cool, even if he is in Slytherin. I feel kinda sorry for him, 'cause all of his housemates are mean to him, and the only thing he did wrong is befriend five – now six – Gryffindors. He's taking it well, though. He actually asked Professor Dumbledore if he could switch Houses, and Dumbledore said he would make it official this year.

After the last kid in my year was sorted – Angel Zwicky, a Slytherin – Dumbledore stood up and started speaking, "This year, we have a new occurrence. The Sorting Hat was consulted and it was found that one of our second-year students was placed in the wrong House. It is for this reason that I ask Severus Snape to come to the front, please."

Sev went up to the front, kind of freaking out, and Dumbledore had him sit down on the stool that Angel had just vacated. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and the Hat said, "Where previously there was ambition, now there is chivalry; where there was greed, there is courage; where you were a Slytherin, I make you a GRYFFINDOR!"

Sev gave the Hat back to Dumbledore, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and came to sit next to me. The boys all high-fived him, and Remus leaned across me to warn him about Peter's snoring problem.

I giggled, then whispered in Remus' ear, "Just don't forget about our meeting tonight!"

The Marauders were going to meet tonight to go from five members to seven. They would be meeting in about a week anyways, but Kitten thought it was a good idea to make Sev and I official members and give us our Animagus nicknames.

They already have Moony (Remus), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (Sirius), Prongs (James), and Kitten (Lily). Sev wants to go with Nightwing, and I'm going with Shadow. It's all relating to what we are when we transform, you see, because Remus is a werewolf, Wormy's a rat, Pads is a dog, Prongs is a stag, and Kitten's a tigress. I'm a black cat and Sev's a raven (made us both laugh a little), so we were going to help each other out with names. We almost gave up, because they all stunk, then he said I was quieter than a shadow on the moon, and mine just sorted ended up being Shadow. I actually found a legend that said night was brought on a raven's wings, so we decided that Nightwing was good.

After the usual warnings that the forest was out of bounds and that the Whomping Willow _will_ try to kill you, the feast starts.

I pick at my food and Lily asks what's wrong.

"Just nervous, I guess."

"Nervous and excited." Echoes Sev.

"Oh, you guys. It's no big deal. You just sign this piece of paper with your nickname, show us your switch, and you're in." Lily explains.

"Oh, that's it? Well, then, that's fine."

"Yeah, thanks Lils."

"Se-ev! I _told_ you not to call me that!"

"Sorry Lily. I'm just so excited!"

I finish dinner, and we all go upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soon after, the common room is cleared of anyone but us, giving us free reign. I go sit next to Remus, and Prongs wakes up Kitten, so we're all there for the initiation.

Padfoot sits up a little straighter and Prongs says, "Okay, ladies first. Raven, what's your nickname going to be?"

"Shadow."

"And now you need to show us your change."

Just being sarcastic, I use my mMetamorphosing powers to look like Kitten, which makes Pads laugh. Everyone else kind of freaks out.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You're a Metamorphagus?" asks Remus.

"Since the day I was born." I say, changing back to myself. Then, done with my fun, I change into a silky, black, short-hair cat and turn my bright blue eyes on Remus. Then, I once again revert to a small, skinny, pale, eleven-year-old girl with big blue eyes and short black hair with blue streaks.

"Okay, sign." Prongs says, pushing a piece of paper with five names on it towards me. I sign it as Shadow and then Sev's up.

He tells them his new nickname – Night, instead of Nightwing – and then turns into a blue-black raven with white feet and a white beak. Then he transforms back and signs the paper.

"Okay, then. That's that. Are you tired, Kitten?" says Prongs.

Kitten nods sleepily, then Prongs announces that it is bedtime.


End file.
